


Hands

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pianos, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strangely enough, nobody else seemed too concerned about the music. Ignis heard a few whispers wondering if there was a ball that they hadn’t been informed of, as musicians playing at such events would often show up at the citadel a week early and rehearse there.But there wasn’t any event scheduled for quite some time. If there were, he would’ve been one of the first to be notified. Even if there were, they certainly wouldn’t hire an amateur―the music was beautiful, yes, but no professional made silly mistakes like this.[Tumblr request - Promnis + hands]





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another fic I was too lazy to post a month ago so here it is now.
> 
> Requests are open over at my [tumblr](https://promptoargntm.tumblr.com/fic)!

Ignis had thought he was only hearing things, but as he walked through the halls of the citadel, the sound became louder. It was by no means unpleasant―in fact, if he wasn’t mistaken, it was the sound of the piano in the ballroom, and it was being played quite well.

Strangely enough, nobody else seemed too concerned about the music. Ignis heard a few whispers wondering if there was a ball that they hadn’t been informed of, as musicians playing at such events would often show up at the citadel a week early and rehearse there.

But there wasn’t any event scheduled for quite some time. If there were, he would’ve been one of the first to be notified. Even if there were, they certainly wouldn’t hire an amateur―the music was beautiful, yes, but no professional made silly mistakes like this.

Ignis approached the ballroom, almost able to hear the music clearly. He wracked his brain for anyone who might possibly be inside, messing with the piano.

There was Noctis, but he was  _ tone deaf _ . There was Gladio, but he had just finished training with him. There was Iris, who played piano, but she only just started playing herself. Whoever else came to mind was on duty, or away, or had walked past him in the hallway.

The curiosity was eating Ignis alive. Slowly, so as not to disturb the mystery musician, he opened the door, silently slipping in.

The very last person he expected to see at the piano was Prompto Argentum. He was still dressed in his training gear, his hair far messier than usual, as though he had came here as soon as Cor was finished with him. 

Ignis slowly made his way forward, not wanting to disturb Prompto. Though he was facing away from him, he could tell from his posture that he was very much into what he was playing. The piece wasn’t familiar to Ignis, but it was beautiful.

Ignis found himself standing at a comfortable distance, listening to him play. Though there were a few hiccups here and there, Prompto recovered nicely, never allowing himself to stop.

When the piece came to an end, Ignis finally made his presence known. “That was beautiful, Prompto.”

Prompto flinched, quickly standing up and moving away from the piano. “O-oh! Hey, Ignis! Sorry, I shouldn’t have―”

“I assure you, Prompto, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Ignis said. “I must say, though, I’m surprised. I had no idea you played.”

Prompto gave a sheepish smile, looking at the floor. “My mom used to make me take lessons when I was little. They stopped when I started middle school, but I’d always spend my time after school in the music room. It was less lonely, y’know?”

Ignis hummed in understanding. “I suppose those years of practice paid off.”

“Y-yeah,” Prompto said. “I’m kinda rusty, though…”

“It’s nothing a little work won’t take care of,” Ignis pointed out. “I assume this isn’t the first time you’ve done this?”

Prompto shook his head. “I come here after Cor’s training sessions to wind down. It’s, uh, it’s something to look forward to, too… especially after really harsh sessions.”

Ignis nodded in understanding. He was aware of how hard the marshal pushed Prompto―he’d sat in on a handful of sessions, watching as the Immortal knocked him down, over and over. It was very much like the sessions Gladio and Noctis would often have. The only difference, though, was that Cor never had to tell Prompto to get up.

Even with that determination, though, Ignis knew Cor’s harsh training took its toll on Prompto. It showed in the way he slouched, or the way he held back winces, or the way he’d go off by himself.

“If, uh… if it’s a problem, though, I can stop,” Prompto said.

Ignis’ heart broke at how disappointed Prompto sounded. He shook his head, offering him a smile. “You need not stop. You’re doing no harm in playing that piano. In fact, if you have no objections… would you mind if I come by and watch sometime?”

Prompto’s eyes widened, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “R-really? Uh, yeah! Anytime!”

“Splendid.” Ignis smiled, watching Prompto sit at the bench. He moved closer, standing where he had a better view.

As Prompto began to play, Ignis’ gaze became fixed to his hands. They were clear of scars, unlike his and Gladio’s. His fingers danced across the keys nimbly, only occasionally tripping up. As the piece slowed, Ignis was able to see a few of the finer details―all the tiny freckles, the way his nails had been chewed a little too short out of nervous habit, the light bruising on his knuckles from practicing hand-to-hand combat.

Ignis let out a soft breath. What he wouldn’t give to hold those hands.


End file.
